Field of the Invention
The technique of the present disclosure relates to a microneedle unit having a microneedle and a microneedle container, and a microneedle container that houses the microneedle.
Discussion of the Background
Transdermal absorption is a method commonly used for painless drug administration, which allows for administration of a drug by delivering a drug into the body by osmosis through the skin. In the transdermal absorption method, attention has been drawn to a technique of administration by using a microneedle that forms pores in the skin so that a drug of low delivery rate can be administered through the skin into the body through the pores by osmosis.
The microneedle includes a projection, a portion to be pierced into the skin, which is a fine structure. Accordingly, for example as described in PTL 1, the microneedle is shipped or stored in the state of being contained in a container that houses the microneedle.    PTL 1: JP-A-2013-13558